Filo-fobia
by Gerard.FT
Summary: Erza Scarlet es una chica no muy común, le encanta ayudar a su padre en el taller mecánico y por esta razón es objeto de burla de un chico de gustos peculiares llamado Jellal Fernandez. Estos dos llevan toda su vida compitiendo entre ellos lo que los llevará a situaciones muy serias en algunos casos. JERZA. Fic en conjunto con tomoorrow.
1. I A

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima. **

**I. A**

Ahora les contaré un fragmento de mi vida. Aquella vez cuando era feliz, cuando era solo yo y no tenía fantasmas que me atormentara todas las noches. Espero logren comprender la razón por la que me volví en la mujer que soy ahora.

Adoraba los sábados, y no es porque no me gustaba ir a la escuela, sino porque adoraba los días de trabajo a lado de mi padre. En los fines de semana, me encargaba de ayudarlo en el taller mecánico que ha tenido desde su juventud. Pero se preguntarán, ¿es normal que una mujercita de quince años le guste estar en esos lugares mugrientos y tener la ropa llena de grasa? Pues les diré que para mí era normal. Normal fuera que me la pasara peinando y cabello rojo enfrente de mi espejo, pero temo decir que ni siquiera tengo un tocador, y ni me gustaría tenerlo. Fuera una mujer normal si me la pasara en los centros comerciales comprando ropa a la moda, pero tampoco podía hacer eso porque carecemos de dinero, apenas podíamos solventarnos con lo que ganaba papá.

Vivía con mis padres en una casa humilde en los suburbios de la ciudad. En esos barrios que estaban infectados de delincuentes juveniles y drogadictos, esos lugares que el alcalde olvidaba y prefería invertir obras a los lugares de lujo, donde van la mayoría de los que visitan la ciudad para conocerla. Era triste saber que en lugar de progresar el lugar donde vivo, cada vez se hundía en la miseria.

Pero ese modo de vida me hizo ser la chica que fui. No es que diga que todas las jóvenes de mi colonia fueran así, sino que mis padres me criaron con el principio que "si no trabajas, no comes". Desde los ocho años me apasioné por el trabajo de mi padre y apenas hace un año lo logré convencer para trabajar con él. Primero me dijo que no era trabajo de mujeres, después que no podía descuidar la escuela y por último, que no le gustaría que sus clientes fijaran sus vistas en mí. El último pretexto casi me logró convencer. Pero, ¿será posible que a los hombres le parezca atractiva una mujer llena de grasa y haciendo trabajos que son considerados exclusivo para hombres? Mis compañeras de la escuela siempre alagaban que las mujeres albañilas era lo más "corriente" que pueda existir. ¿No creen que lo hagan porque les gusta y porque también tienen que llevar la comida del día a día? Detesté el comentario de esas niñas, puesto que eran las típicas que nacieron bajo una estrella y tenían de todo. No es que odiaba mi vida porque carecí de lo que ellas tuvieron sin mover un dedo, pero tuve lo suficiente y me lo gané con mi propio sudor.

Cuando cerré el cofre del auto que estaba arreglando. Fui a arrancarlo y salté de alegría que encendió. El dueño se impresionó puesto no creía que una jovencita de quince años arreglara su auto. Mi padre me miró con orgullo y dijo mil maravillas de mí al señor, que también agradeció haber hecho bien mi trabajo.

—Sólo falta ver si funciona, sino tengo garantizado que no volverá a fallar —le dije orgullosa.

Mi padre se quedó con el señor y fui a tomar un poco de agua. Mi padre siempre me dejaba los trabajos fáciles, en parte no me agradaba pero también le agradecía pues aun no tenía los conocimientos necesarios para lo que se encarga él.

Miré hacia la ventana y vi pasar a Bob. Era un transexual que vivía a dos cuadras de la casa. Me vio tomando agua y me saludó con su alegría característica, le contesté y después siguió su camino. Después vi que uno de los chicos que se la pasan sin hacer nada en la esquina empezaron a insultarlo. Cosa que no me agradó. No lo pensé y salí a defenderlo.

—Tranquilos viejos —les dije con voz ronca, pues mi voz era así—, que necesito un poco de su ayuda para levantar unos motores.

—¿Que la señorita mecánica quiere nuestra ayuda? —dijo uno de ellos—. Si fueras más femenina ayudaría a tu padre de a gratis. Lástima que pareces una machorra con ese overol.

—Pues parezca lo que parezca, no podría hacer los favorcitos que hombres como tú requieren, mejor se los hago a una mujer, ¿no crees? —le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Los demás empezaron a reírse de él y después de mí. Los ignoré y acompañé a Bob a su casa. Me agradeció con un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí no tuviera preferencias por los hombres, con gusto me enamoraría de ti. Gracias querida —me dijo con voz afeminada y entró a su casa. Sin duda Bob me caía bien.

Volví a la esquina donde estaban los chicos "malos". Siguieron molestándome pero me divertía con ellos. Eran agradables, incluso uno de ellos no me era indiferente, claro, si se arreglara como los modelos de las revistas y fuera menos vulgar, sin duda lograría enamorar a las compañeras de mi clase. Tenía lo suyo, no lo niego, pero soy exigente y deseaba un hombre como mi padre: varonil, protector y sobre todo, que me esté enamorado como lo ha estado de mi madre.

—Erza, espero que para la próxima te "moches" con unas botanas—me dijo uno de ellos después de ayudarme a mover dos motores. Lo único que pude ofrecerles fue agua de limón.

—Sin duda. Cuando estudie y trabaje no me olvidaré de ustedes —les dije y ellos rieron.

—Confiamos en ti, cerebrito. Eres la única que podrá sacarnos de la pobreza —dijo Sho.

Le golpeé el hombro y reímos juntos. Pasamos dos horas platicando de los chismes del barrio: las peleas entre bandas y de los ligues que habían en la cercanía. Cuando supieron que era hora del almuerzo, se retiraron. Recogí los vasos vacíos y fui a la cocina a lavarlos.

—No hija, eso lo hago yo —me dijo mi madre—. ¿No me dijiste que el lunes tienes un examen importante? Además que mañana viene un galán a visitarte y quiero que aproveches toda la tarde para estudiar y mañana a divertirte —me dijo mi madre. Me arrebató la esponja y me dio ligeros empujones con su cadera para darle el lugar.

"sabía que no debí decirte lo de Gray —dije suspirando y sacando la tensión".

Me fui a bañar y ocupé el resto de la tarde para estudiar. Cuando llegaron las ocho de la noche me llegó un mensaje de texto. Era Gray.

Le respondí con alegría, pues era la primera vez que tenía una cita. Estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo tenía pavor, ¿será que el vestido que me hizo mi madre le gustaría? No estaba segura puesto era bonito. Pero tenía un defecto.

No era de marca.

No es que mi madre no sepa costurar. Al contrario, lo ha hecho con profesionalismo. Pero por el simple hecho de no haberse lucido en el aparador de una boutique me daba pavor, ¿sería lo suficiente para conquistar a Gray? Lo tenía que comprobar.

Quería conquistarlo por dos cosas: porque en realidad me gustaba y por la mejor, para amargarle la existencia a alguien.

Ese alguien era el gay de la clase, Jellal Fernández.

Sí. Odiaba con todo mi ser a ese tipo, ¿por ser gay? Para nada, no tengo nada en contra de sus preferencias. Lo he odiado por el simple hecho de verme como una competencia, cuando ni siquiera tengo en claro la definición de "competencia" que él tiene. También lo detestaba por ser prepotente y engreído, ¡solo por pertenecer a una familia adinerada! A mí me ve como alguien inferior a él, una mujer vulgar que no tiene idea de qué hace en una escuela prestigiosa. Pero nunca necesité todo el dinero del mundo para estudiar en esa escuela. Todo eso lo logré gracias a mi cerebro y a las fundaciones que ofrecían becas a los más necesitados.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, avisando que ya se envió el mensaje, dejé el celular a un costado y me fui a acostar a la cama. Cerré los ojos y pensé en todo lo que había logrado. Pero conforme pasa todos los triunfos que tuve en el pasado, me di cuenta que también estuvo presente.

Jellal Fernández, a veces en primer lugar y a veces en segundo. Es una guerra sin fin. Estamos en un indiscutible empate. Pero le di un "jaque" cuando logré convencer a Gray de salir conmigo, del chico que él pretendía llevarse a la cama.

Sonreí satisfacía. No cabe duda que te di donde más te duele, Jellal.

* * *

**Hey c: **

**Bueno, este es un nuevo proyecto que me propuso una gran escritora tomoorrow también conocida como OdetteBr. Este es un fic en conjunto con temática Jerza que iremos desarrollando poco a poco con un nuevo capítulo cada semana si es posible. Por lo pronto aquí les traemos el primer cap. del Fic titulado "Filo-fobia", esperamos y les guste. **

**Este primer capítulo fué escrito por tomoorrow, sus capítulos serán los "A" y serán sobre Erza, mientras que los míos sera los "B" y serán sobre Jellal. Me despido :3**

**-Gerard-**


	2. I B

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fairy Tail no son de mi pertenencia, son de Hiro Mashima. (el cual ojalá haga algo por el horrendo nuevo inicio del anime eue)**

**I. B**

Estaba oscuro y el ambiente era frio. Salí del enredo de sábanas en el que me encontraba para sentarme en el cómodo sillón frente a la tele del cuarto. No podía dormir, me sentía muy inquieto ya que, para mi mala suerte, antes de dormir recibí una llamada, era de Ultear.

̶ ¿Qué quieres Ultear? Estoy a punto de irme a dormir ̶ le contesté molesto.

̶ Uy, que humor ̶ dijo burlonamente ̶ Solo llamaba para avisarte que tu MEJOR AMIGA tendrá una cita con el Fullbuster mañana ̶ acentuó tanto el "mejor amiga" que no me costó mucho saber que se refería a ella.

̶ Esa chica, como logró… tch maldición. ̶ de pronto el sueño y la fatiga del día habían desaparecido.

̶ Si querido, deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus objetivos, ponte más atento o podrías perderlos como a este ̶ soltó una risita.

̶ No lo he perdido.

̶ Como digas… por cierto ¿iras a la cama solito o te acompaña alguno de tus amiguitos? ̶ al parecer no pudo evitar reírse así que colgué, escogió un mal momento para hacer una de sus bromitas de mal gusto logrando molestarme más.

¿Cómo lo había logrado? ¿Cómo enredó a Gray Fullbuster para que tuvieran una cita? Su motivo no había que pregúntalo. Me odiaba, al igual que yo a ella. No acababa de asimilarlo cuando cinco minutos después recibí otra llamada de Ultear nuevamente.

̶ ¡Jellal~! ̶ dijo casi cantadito ̶ Al parecer a tu hielito le gusta el rojo escarlata en el cabello ̶ otra vez hizo su molesta risita ̶ deberías teñirte… ̶ esta vez no me digné a dejarla terminar.

Estaba furioso.

Esa chica, que me quitó la oportunidad con Gray, y yo llevábamos desde la primaria peleando por saber quién es el mejor de los dos, competíamos en TODO, en absolutamente todo. Si ella dice negro yo digo blanco, siempre contradiciéndola y ella a mí. Pero casi siempre yo gano, aunque ella tiene lo suyo pero no es suficiente, incluso si ella se esforzara mucho e intentara superarme no lo lograría, pero en realidad supo darme en el punto, aun no puedo creer que haya logrado salir con Gray ella tan sencilla y poca cosa para el aprovechando que tiene dotes femeninos. Yo, por mi parte, no podría ni acercármele en ese plan, es una de las desventajas de ser gay y querer a un hombre heterosexual, no poder conquistarlo por no ser una chica. Si Erza Scarlet tiene algo que yo nunca podré tener eran grandes atributos y una sexualidad femenina. Me ha ganado esta vez.

̶ Pero no por mucho Erza, todavía tengo otras armas contra ti ̶ dije al aire antes de volver a la cama a conciliar el sueño.

La mañana siguiente desperté sin ganas de nada, no estaba dispuesto a ver a nadie ni a salir de la cama por nada del mundo, incluso la luz que se colaba por mi ventana en ese momento me era de lo más molesta. Al parecer mi estómago no estaba de acuerdo conmigo y me vi forzado a levantarme a tomar el desayuno. Fue algo ligero ya que no quería demorarme mucho para no tener que encontrarme a la persona que menos necesitaba en ese momento. No lo logré. Justo cuando iba terminando el delicioso omelét que la chica del servicio me había preparado ella bajó y se sentó en la mesa junto a mí. Estaba muy desarreglada del cabello y solo vestía con un camisón corto de seda rojo con tirantes muy ligero y una bata roja transparente, su aliento apestaba al alcohol de la noche anterior.

̶ Que sorpresa, vienes sola ̶ dije con un tono frío ̶ ¿acaso ningún hombre quizo acompañarte a casa esta vez?

La mujer solo soltó una risa como si todavía estuviera borracha mientras alcanzaba con sus manos débiles el vaso con zumo de naranja que yo había dejado a la mitad.

̶ Te equivocas querido ̶ dio un trago al vaso ̶ el solo sigue dormido, si te quedas el tiempo suficiente en el comedor lo conocerás ̶ una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

̶ ¿Entonces es otro diferente? Qué raro de tu parte, y yo que pensé que era el mismo de siempre ̶ le dije con cierto sarcasmo.

̶ No te hagas el tonto cariño, bien sabes que cada noche es alguien diferente ̶ dio un trago sorbiendo el zumo ̶ ya deberías superarlo.

̶ ¿Superar qué? Para mí todos son iguales, solo son hombres que te acompañan a casa y por último a la cama, no les veo diferencias.

̶ Olvidaste el desayuno, también en ese me acompañan ̶ me dijo con su sonrisa burlona ̶ además claro que hay diferencias: algunos son rubios, otros castaños, ojos azules, verdes, de piel morena, blancos… ̶ dio un trago largo al vaso acabando con el contenido ̶ …y podría seguir mencionando más y más diferencias pero tengo la resaca al máximo y necesitó mi antídoto.

̶ Que raro ̶ otra vez el sarcasmo.

̶ Hoy estás muy sarcástico Jellal, normalmente te limitarías a verme con desprecio e irte ̶ pidió a la chica del servicio, Nina, que le llevara un whisky mezclado con mucho zumo de naranja ̶ ¿Te pasó algo o te hicieron algo?

̶ En absoluto te incumbe ̶ me levante de inmediato para retirarme y no tener que escucharla por más tiempo y, con mi mala suerte, ver a su nuevo amante.

̶ Jellal… ̶ su tono serio junto con la sensibilidad que me traía ese día hicieron que me detuviera a escucharla, cosa que en otra situación no habría hecho ̶ te quiero hijo, quiero que confíes en mi…

̶ Palabras vacías madre ̶ no sé qué me quizo hacer pensar pero a estas alturas esas palabras ya no tendrían ningún efecto.

Nada podía empeorar la situación hasta que para mi desgracia me encontré cara a cara con el hombre. De buen cuerpo, cabello rubio cenizo no muy corto no muy largo, ojos grisáceos y piel muy ligeramente bronceada. Si bien me gustan los hombres a este no puedo más que odiarlo. Intenté no voltear a verlo pero no pude evitar lanzarle una mirada de desprecio a lo que él contestó con una sonrisa muy agradable, al instante me sentí pésimo de haberlo mirado de tal forma.

̶ Esos hombres no tienen la culpa ̶ seguramente al encontrarse a mi madre sentada tan bella y bien vestida lista para lo que venga no se imaginan que es una viuda con un hijo de diecisiete años.

Me costaba aceptarlo, pero era la verdad.

Pasé todo el día en mi cuarto leyendo el tercer volumen de mi saga fantasiosa favorita, un tomo de mil ciento setenta y dos páginas, no pude arrancarme de la cabeza la cita de Gray y Erza por lo que intenté poniendo música pero ni la increíble voz de Julian Casablancas, vocalista de la banda "THE STROKES", pudo quitarme la situación de la mente.

Se llegó la noche y lo único que rondaba por mis pensamientos era la esperanza de que la cita haya sido todo un fracaso y Gray se haya dado cuenta de lo poco que es Erza a su lado. Nuevamente Ultear llamó por la noche y contesté de mala gana.

̶ Lo que vayas a decir dilo rápido Ultear, tu maldita manía de llamas antes de dormir me está costando el sueño.

̶ Uf que genio Jell. No pensé que te afectara tanto lo de…

̶ ¡Ve al punto! ̶ me estaba colmando la paciencia más rápido de lo normal.

̶ Tch okay, solo quería avisarte que probablemente ya hayas perdido a tu amorcito definitivamente ̶ hizo una breve pausa ̶ Hoy estuve en la plaza y me encontré comiendo con una feliz pareja comiendo helado y abra…

Nuevamente la dejé con la palabra en la boca.

̶ Erza Scarlet… definitivamente te has ganado mi odio y desprecio, casi por completo. ̶ no había persona que odiara más que mi madre, pero en ese momento Erza estaba por superarla.

* * *

**He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic. Si fue muy rápido, en realidad ya estaba listo pero necesitaba transcribirlo, en fin, aquí está.**

**-Gerard-**


	3. II A

** II. A**

Supe que era hora de salir cuando un taxi se estacionó frente a mi casa. Le di los últimos arreglos a mi cabello y volví a chulearme en el espejo, mi madre se acercó para mirarme a través del reflejo de éste. Esa sonrisa tierna que siempre poseía significaba que estaba orgullosa de mi, no era necesario que me lo dijera con palabras.  
—Ya llegó Gray —dijo, aunque era de más porque ya sabía que era él.  
Mi madre me dio un beso en la frente, me tomó del hombro y dijo que fuera a recibirlo. Cuando salí vi que mi padre se había adelantado.  
—La cuidas hijo, que confío en ti. Nunca creí que mi hija tuviera buenos gustos, pareces un buen chico —dijo mi padre, supe que no estaba mintiendo o quedando bien porque no había visto que lo estaba escuchando.  
Jamás creí que mi padre aceptara de primera a Gray. Mi madre me advirtió que era celoso con ella cuando eran novios, por lo que supuso que lo sería conmigo cuando llevara a un chico a la casa. Sentí un gran alivio el saber que asimiló rápido el hecho que estaba en edad de salir y experimentar nuevas experiencias. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a sus espaldas, carraspeó y después me lanzó un chiflido coqueto.  
—Has superado la belleza de tu madre.  
No dije nada, pues estaba acostumbrada que mi padre dijera eso. No me consideraba bonita, aunque muchas de mis compañeras me odiaban por eso: me consideraban una mujer guapa y que podría tener al hombre que quisiera con solo tronar los dedos. Eso en parte me causaba incomodidad, pero la cerecita al pastel era que me detestaban por ser poco femenina, ¿una mujer no debe de explotar su belleza y carisma para conquistar a quien quisiera? Lo que les arde a muchas es que lo hago sin coqueterías, que logré cautivar a Gray con mi inteligencia, no con los dotes que heredé de mi madre.  
—Hola, Er —por fin saludó Gray, con ese aire refrescante que lo caracterizaba —. ¿Lista?  
—Claro —dije y los dos se sorprendieron.  
—Te dije que mi hija era una mujer como ninguna —dijo mi padre orgulloso—. Esta no te hará esperar como el resto. Te citan a una hora y terminan saliendo de su casa dos horas más tarde.  
Mi padre le dio un ligero golpecito al hombro de Gray, se despidió de él con un apretón de mano y después me dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Sonrió y dijo que era perfecto que no tuviera «polvo mágico» en mi cutis. Cuando mi padre cerró la puerta, Gray me tocó el cabello y sonreímos. Nos miramos por unos instantes, como dos desconocidos incómodos sin saber que decir. Después me di cuenta que Gray solo quería mirarme. Era extraño pero siempre acertaba qué pensaban las personas.  
—Te ves hermosa, más de lo que imaginé —dijo y me tomó la mano. Vamos a tomar un taxi, dejé ir el otro porque creí que tardarías en salir, por eso tu padre salió y platicamos un rato —empezó a jugar con su celular, pareciera estar nervioso pero quería dar un aire divertido y refrescante, sin ser demasiado formal o no pasarse de confianza—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó arreglarte?  
—Una hora, con ducha incluida.  
Vi que Gray abrió los ojos como platos.  
—¡Fenomenal! Simplemente, sabía que eras diferente a las demás.  
No supe que pensar. Gray era una cajita llena de sorpresas, nunca sabías que paso daría, ni donde ni cómo. Las chicas lo adoraban porque tenía a su alrededor un aura de misterio y sensualidad. Lo tachaban como un sex symbol, un hombre irresistible. Para mí era un hombre interesante, para conocer y acertar si era lo suficientemente inteligente para tener una conversación interesante. Cuando tomamos el taxi, él abrió la puerta y dejó que subiera primero, después subió y le dio las indicaciones al chofer, iríamos al centro comercial que se situaba al norte de la ciudad, lo suficiente lejos de casa.  
—¿Te gusta patinar sobre hielo? —preguntó Gray con simpleza.  
—Nunca lo he hecho, aunque te aviso que sí sé patinar en asfalto, para que no te desilusiones.  
—Me alegra, y temí que rechazaras mi oferta. No me gustaría ir al cine contigo, pues no sería interesante porque no podríamos platicar a gusto.  
Pareciera ser que le gané la apuesta a mi madre. Ella casi estaba segura que primero me llevaría al cine, cosa típica en las citas. Pero yo lo conocía más y no supe con qué plan me saldría, pues él me dijo que pensaría que haríamos porque no era cualquier persona para llevarme a un lugar improvisado. Me dieron ganas de marcar a casa y decirle a mi madre que ya me debía veinte dólares.  
Llegamos al centro comercial y fue una odisea. La plaza tenía una estructura arquitectónica moderna, hacía tres años que se inauguró. Era la primera vez que entraba en ella, siempre la veía desde las afueras. Estar dentro era otra vista pues era aun más hermosa de lo que imaginaba o pintaba la fachada de fuera.  
Caminamos por los pasillos con tiendas a los costados. Me llamaba mucho la atención como varias chicas, menores que yo, se volvían locas al ver un cartel del ídolo de la música de la época. Algunas de ellas se tomaban fotos al lado del cartel, eso era algo tan absurdo. Gray se dio cuenta que pensaba mal de ellas y apretó mi mano.  
—Son sólo niñitas, cuando maduren se darán cuenta que ese baboso escupe poco talento —dijo y después me di cuenta que el miró hacia una librería.  
A pesar que vi un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, batallando en ir a la tienda de libros, no dijo nada. Quizás pensó que ir a una librería sería aburrido pero me di cuenta que miraba el cartel que decía el estreno del tercer libro de una saga, inspirada en la Guerra Fría. Caminamos después a tiendas de lencería. Miré un baby doll atrevido y me sonrojé, ¿alguna vez usaría eso?  
—¿Qué piensas de…? —no terminé la frase, pero estaba a punto de decir que si qué opinaba acerca de los baby dolls, si eran sexis o no.  
—¿Ah..? —preguntó desconcertado.  
—Nada —respondí, sabía que era una pregunta incomoda y terminaría restando puntos de los que ya llevaba ganados.  
Llegamos a la pista de patinaje y fue una experiencia de ensueño. Me sorprendí que Gray fuera un excelente patinador, lo hacía de manera semi profesional. Le pregunté si era su deporte favorito y recibí un no. Su juego favorito era basquetbol y comprendí porque era tan alto.  
Sus manos me daban ligeras caricias cuando teníamos contacto directo. Mientras patinábamos, tuvo el atrevimiento de tomarme de la cintura y hacerlo juntos, pero después cobró la postura y me tomó de ambas manos, me trataba como si fuera una pieza delicada a que debía tomar sin brusquedad. Eso en parte me alegraba porque estaba empezando desde cero pero también me agobiaba, ¿un simple contacto me haría daño? Era absurdo, pero Gray era muy conservador.  
Terminamos cansados y fuimos a comer a un bufete. No puedo describir el exquisito sabor de las comidas que iba probando. El restaurant era especializado en comida francesa, cosa que no me sorprendió tanto, pues sus platillos son deleitantes. Cuando me metía un bocado de comida y me quedaban rastros en la comisura de los labios, Gray siempre me limpiaba. Muchos de alrededor nos miraban, unos con ternura y otros creían que estaba exagerando. Concordaba con los últimos.  
Gray recibió una llamada de su padre, pidiéndole de favor que regresara temprano, pues quería que lo ayudara en unos asuntos de trabajo. Respondió de mala gana y le contó que estaba en una cita, pero parecía que era algo importante, por lo que tuvo que ceder. Colgó y suspiró molesto.  
—Mi padre quiere que lo ayude con unos balances. Dice que ya estoy en edad de aprender cómo manejar la compañía —dijo y tomó un sorbo de té—. Lo siento Erza, en verdad no tenía previsto esto, pero me quiere en casa en dos horas.  
—No te preocupes, este rato que pasé contigo es suficiente para mí. En verdad me gustó habérmela pasado contigo.  
No mentía, nos las pasamos hora y media patinando, estaba exhausta y este hombre quería hacer otra cosa, ¿no se cansaba? No estaba refiriéndome a que ya quería irme a la cama porque fue agotador, sino que las emociones que sentí estar con él me llenaron tanto que estaba satisfecha. Con solo estar diez minutos con Gray era suficiente para sonreír todo el día, esto me llevaría semanas para superar la adrenalina que me causó su acompañamiento.  
Caminamos a la salida, pues le rogué que fuera preferible que llegara a casa antes de las dos horas, para no hacer esperar a su padre. Caminamos hacia una de las puertas del centro comercial, no era la misma a la que entramos. De pronto, se detuvo en seco en una joyería, sonrió y me tomó de la mano para que entráramos a ella.  
Empezó a buscar, parecía desesperado, como si tuviera miedo de no encontrar lo que quisiera. Yo me limité a ver un par de anillos. La joven que atendía se acercó a mí y me comentó que eran anillos de matrimonio. Me puse colorada.  
Gray me llamó y volteé a verlo. En sus manos tenía un dije de oro con incrustaciones de pedrería en color café y amarillo. Se acercó a mí y pude distinguir que era un girasol. Giré hacia el espejo y cuando cerró el gancho de la cadena, recogió mi cabello.  
—Sabía que haría juego con tu cabello, el amarillo te quede bien.  
—Mi madre dice lo mismo, es bonito.  
Estuve a punto de quitármelo pero Gray no me dejó. Dijo que me lo regalaría a cambio que jamás me lo quitara. No dije nada pero cuando vi el precio de la joya, me negué al regalo.  
—Es mucho dinero, Gray —reproché.  
—Es un capricho mío, no tuyo. Quiero darte algo y lo que escogí te queda como anillo al dedo.  
No dije nada, estaba apenada. La cajera me miró con admiración. Cuando Gray estaba por salir, me dijo en un susurro que tenía suerte por tener un novio tan guapo y detallista.  
—Aun no es mi novio —corregí.  
—Pues, ¿y qué esperas? Parece que esta coladito por ti, no te dejes llevar por las formalidades que expresa. Él está que destila pasión por ti. Lo admiro porque parece que se está reprimiendo.  
No contesté, pues me parecía una teoría absurda. Gray me esperaba en la puerta y salí con él.  
Cuando llegamos a la parada de taxis, me tomó de la mano. Mi mirada estaba en el suelo pues sentí que sus ojos miraban los míos, y eso hizo que me pusiera nerviosa.  
—sabes, Erza. Este día fue especial para mí, ¿lo fue para ti?  
—Lo fue porque estuviste conmigo.  
Gray me demostró una sonrisa angelical. Sus ojos eran dos grandes soles incandescentes. No tenía la clásica sonrisa orgásmica de las que mis compañeras hablaban acerca de chicos guapos. Era sincera, inocente, simple. Pero de un modo hizo que mi corazón diera un salto, dándome la señal que estaba feliz por mi respuesta.  
—Gracias.  
Me tomó de las manos y me dio un beso en la frente. Me lo tomé por sorpresa. Nadie había visto a Gray dar un beso en la mejilla a una chica, pues creció en una familia conservadora. Esperaba más, pero esa pequeña muestra de afecto era buena señal porque Gray era un tipo misterioso, que no se sabía que pensaba o sentía. Ese beso es el que cualquier chica hubiera gustado recibirlo en mi lugar.  
En camino de regreso fue silencioso. No creí prudente sacarlo de sus pensamientos porque imaginé que estaba preocupado por la interrupción de nuestra cita. Ese beso en la frente fue sencillo, pero para mí significó mucho.  
Cuando me dejó en la casa y se fue, entré a la casa contenta. Por suerte sólo estaba mamá para contarle con lujo de detalle lo que pasó en la cita.  
—¡Estas preciosa, más de lo que estabas cuando te fuiste! ¿Pasó algo bueno? —no respondí pero la noté curiosa, ya había descubierto la nueva reliquia que portaba.  
—¡Dios mío! Te regaló un girasol, eso no me lo esperaba… no esa flor.  
—¿Qué tienen de malo los girasoles? —pregunté incrédula.  
Mi madre negó con la cabeza, con una tranquilidad que me gustaría que esa paz llegara a los países en guerra.  
—No hija, nada de malo. Al contrario es bueno. El girasol significa: "eres mi sol, sólo tengo ojos para ti".

**[N/A] tomoorrow: Pareciera ser que esta capitulo acabaría como mis clásicos… turbo largo, pero no. Resultó ser que omití muchas partes y "adelante" el final porque se supone que los estándares de este fic son capítulos de menos de 5 hojas (es un capítulo de cuatro hojas y media… casi llegaba a la "zona roja".  
Muchas de mis lectoras y amigas íntimas no estuvieron de acuerdo que Jellal fuera gay, pero pues pensamos en una trama dramática… (inspirada en un conocido… ya poco a poco se darán cuenta). Apuesto que por ahí del capítulo 8 las cosas cambian… tanto como suelo hacerlo  
¿o les recuerdo que muchas lectoras me odian porque suelo dar trolleos masivos en mis fics? Pues me reservo a no decir nada de lo que pasará porque adoro leer los reviews donde dicen que me pase de malvada… xDD  
En respuesta a…  
BoyHunter9980: me alegra que te haya gustado la idea. Haremos lo posible por escribir una historia interesante C:  
Akai: hay no te hagas y admite que te gustó, y si no es así no leas, aunque tu critica en lugar de ser constructiva me mató de risa, ¿por que siempre quieren irse a lo obvio? Parece que has leído mis demás fics y date cuenta que escribo tonterías que improviso xD  
Guest: *troll* problem? No es trolleo el hecho que Erza y Jellal quedarán juntos, así que no te preocupes C:. habrá gerza en este fic.**


	4. II B

**II.B**

El despertador sonó como de costumbre a las seis de la mañana, lo callé de un manotazo y seguí durmiendo. Era domingo por la mañana y estoy seguro de que a nadie le gusta ser levantado por un infernal sonido de despertador a esa hora. Dos horas mas tarde recibí una llamada que me despertó por completo.

̶ Doranbolt ¿Qué pasa? ̶ contesté apurado.

̶ Jellal, hay algo importante sobre lo que debemos hablar.

̶ ¿Sobre qué? ¿acaso hay algún problema?

̶ Se podría decir que si. Ven al centro comercial en una hora.

̶ Vale.

̶ Te estaré esperando en el café al lado del cine. ̶ colgó.

Me quedé pensando en los posibles temas que querría discutir Doran conmigo. Probablemente Cobra ya se había metido en otro lio, aunque había la opción de que fuera lo de Erza y Gray, seguramente a estas alturas el ya estaría enterado de ello y también debió asumir que haré algo contra ella, lo más seguro es que trate de persuadirme de hacerlo.

La hora se pasó rápida, lo único que hice fue vestirme y agarrar las llaves del coche , un Mustang color azul rey, así que llegué en un dos por tres. Doran ya estaba esperando en el lugar acordado.

̶ Jellal ̶ se acercó a mi con los brazos abiertos y me dio un fuerte abrazo amistoso ̶ que bueno que llegaste. Ven, sentémonos.

̶ Claro. ̶ me sentía contento de verle de nuevo. En la escuela no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar por eso de que se acercaba el fin de cursos y eso.

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa en la que me estaba esperando y pedimos un café cada uno.

̶ Y dime… ¿de qué asunto tan importante necesitas que hablemos Doran? ̶ estaba impaciente por saberlo.

̶ Jell… me supongo que ya sabes lo de Erza y…

̶ Ah ̶ lo que supuse ̶ era eso…

̶ Si, bueno, me imagino que ya estás planeando algo contra ella ¿me equivoco?

̶ Tal vez ̶ usé un tono algo frío, pero no quería demostrar del todo mis intenciones.

̶ Otra vez usando palabras equivocadas ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Si quieres que te crea lo que dices debes negarlo despreocupadamente. No cambias Jellal ̶ dijo con un suspiro.

̶ Por algo eres mi mejor amigo ̶ le mostré una sonrisa de lado.

̶ Claro, te conozco mejor que tu mismo ̶ soltó una leve risita.

̶ Si… ̶ utilizé un tono muy tranquilo y después de eso todo quedó en silencio entre nosotros. Me entró algo de nostalgia, lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

A veces era agradable pasar tiempo con Doran incluso si no estamos hablando de nada, con su presencia me bastaba. Espero que mis palabras no se malinterpreten, Doranbolt, Cobra y yo hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños, son las personas mas importantes que tengo, incluso cuando les confesé mi homosexualidad estuvieron ahí para apoyarme y no les importó que todos dijeran que nos cogemos entre nosotros, los comentarios nunca afectaron nuestra amistad.

Nunca olvidaré el día en que se los dije. Fue algo como una escena tensa pero cómica al final, en ese entonces cursábamos el primer grado de secundaria.

̶ Entonces… eres gay… ̶ dijo Cobra anonadado.

̶ Si, eso creo… ̶ no pude evitar titubear por miedo a que me rechazaran en ese mismo instante.

̶ ¿Entonces no estás seguro? ̶ dudó como siempre Doranbolt. Al parecer siempre ha sido asi, pero igual, como no iba a hacerlo si yo mismo dudé de mis palabras.

̶ Seguro Doran, llevo dudando de mi sexualidad desde que soy un niño, pero ahora estoy seguro de lo que siento ̶ hice un gran esfuerzo por creerme mis propias palabras y ser convincente. En realidad nunca estuve seguro pero ya no podía retractarme y aceptar una equivocación.

̶ ¡¿Eh?! Mas o menos… ¿desde que tan niño tienes estas inquietudes? ̶ al parecer agrandé su curiosidad.

̶ Ocho años… ̶ dije casi susurrando.

̶ ¡¿Desde tercer grado?! ¡Jellal eso es mucho! ¡¿Por qué no nos habías dicho antes?! ̶ me reclamó sorprendido.

̶ Por qué éramos muy pequeños para entender siquiera el concepto de "gay" todavía y además me tomó cuatro años estar segurode lo que soy ̶ aunque lo que decía no concordaba con lo que pensaba seguía asegurándoselo.

̶ Claro… en fin Jellal, tu sabes lo que haces ̶ dijo casi zanjando el asunto ̶ yo te apoyo como tu amigo, e igual Cobra ¿verda…? ̶ dirigió una mirada hacia el chico notando su mirada perdida.

«Demonios, se sorprendió demasiado» pensé asustado.

̶ Jellal… ̶ titubeó nervioso Cobra ̶ ¿yo te gusto?

̶ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME GUSTARÍAS?! ̶ grité con asombro e hize ademanes de negación para darle a entender que no era asi.

̶ ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Acaso no soy guapo?! ̶ me reclamó con una expresión de dolor.

Doranbolt se echó a reir.

̶ No Cobra, no es eso ̶ le consolé avergonzado ̶ es que solo somos amigos…

Doran no paraba de reir y Cobra de hacerse el dolido. Aun asi una sonrisa se asomó por mi rostro, lo habían tomado mejor de lo que me esperaba. Hoy en dia el primero seguía dudando de que fuera verdad e insistia en que analizara mi vida y me volviera a hacer la pregunta de si soy realmente gay o no, pero nunca he hecho caso a eso.

̶ Y bien… ¿Qué vas a hacer Jellal? ̶ interrumpió mis pensamientos una voz frente a mi devolviéndome de golpe al presente.

̶ ¿Eh? ¿Sobre Erza dices?

̶ Si, ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

̶ SI te lo digo estoy seguro de que tratarías de evitarlo ¿no? ̶ me incliné a modo de insinuación.

̶ Bueno... ̶ suspiró, aunque mas que un suspiro pareció un bufido ̶ tal vez intervendría un poco.

̶ ¿Un poco? ¿Estás seguro?

̶ Eh... ̶ dudó. Desvió su mirada, lo que siempre hace cuando se siente presionado a mentir.

̶ Doranbolt, así como tu me conoces muy bien igualmente te conozco mejor que nadie, no dejaré que ninguna persona arruine mis planes contra Erza, incluyéndote.

̶ De acuerdo ̶ suspiró resignado ̶ pero mídete Jellal, enserio.

̶ Claro, claro. ̶ dije para tranquilizarlo.

̶ Claro. ̶ volvió a suspirar ̶ sabes, Jellal... He pensado que... tal vez deberías ir a un psicólogo.

̶ ¿Por lo de Erza? Por favor Doran, no es para tanto ̶ en ese momento creí que estaba bromeando, pero al ver su semblante serio dejé la risa.

̶ No me refería a eso, decía con respecto a lo de ser gay ̶ en algún momento tenía que decirlo, ya estaba tardando en insistir. Mi voz se tornó fria junto con la expresión de mi rostro.

̶ ¿Por qué siempre sales con eso? Enserio, llevas con ese tema desde que les dije lo que era.

̶ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dijiste? "Lo que soy", ni siquiera te atreves a decir la palabra homosexual o gay. Jellal de verdad, tienes un problema.

Me levanté de repente, no quería seguir escuchando aquello.

̶ Lo siento Doran, tengo que irme, mensaje urgente. Nos vemos. ̶ me excusé con tono cortante.

̶ ¡Jellal esper...! ̶ hice un ademán de despedida para callarlo.

El problema con Doranbolt es que es muy persistente, no se saca una idea de la cabeza hasta que demuestra que tiene la razón. Para ser sincero se ha equivocado solo dos veces en su vida con los malditos "presentimientos", próximamente tendrá su tercera si sigue insistiendo en eso del psicólogo.

El domingo como siempre se pasó rápido y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sonando el despertador anunciando que era el momento de levantarse e irse al instituto. Algo raro es que me entraron muchas ganas de ir, claro que la razón era obvia, quería empezar a desquitarme con Erza, me vestí rápido con el uniforme y salí como rayo hacia el coche. El trayecto a la escuela fué bastante tranquilo, me relajé escuchando "The Beast and the Harlot" de Avenged Sevenfold y otras mas de la misma banda, la música ruidosa es la que uso para tranquilizarme así que esa canción lo logró enseguida. Llegué en el momento justo en que suena la campana de entrada, me había relajado tanto que olvidé mi objetivo de llegar a la escuela antes de la hora de entrada, incluso me olvidé de Erza por un momento. Llegué tarde la primera de la clase y aunque pedí permiso para pasar no me dejaron, la primera clase era matemáticas y a esa maestra no hay quien la doblegue así que pasé la primera hora en el pasillo. Cinco minutos antes de que empezara la siguiente hora fuí al salón para evitar llegar tarde y me encontré a quien menos esperaba ver.

̶ Gray... ̶ titubeé al decirlo. Estaba sentado en la mesa de la segunda fila viendo su móvil.

̶ Ah hola Jellal ̶ me dedicó una sonrisa amigable.

̶ ¿Tampoco te dejó entrar la de mate? ̶ intenté sonar lo mas normal posible.

̶ No ̶ dio un salto de la mesa para quedar situado frente a mi.

̶ ¿Qué suerte eh? Ahora nos traerá fritos, con eso de que no perdona nada ̶ soltó una encantadora risita.

Yo me sentí tan idiota, no podía hablar sin titubear y mi corazón se había acelerado.

̶ Si... ̶ «Maldición» pensé. Me di cuenta de que comencé a temblar. Gray comenzaba a notarlo y me puse cada vez mas nervioso, el se acercó.

̶ ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando... ̶ se le notaba preocupado, lo que me emocionó.

̶ Yo...

̶ ¡Gray! ̶ se oyó un tímido gritito de timidez desde la puerta y en menos de lo que tarde en voltear a ver de quién era una sombra escarlata ya pasaba por enfrente de mis narices, no hacía falta preguntarse de quién era.

̶ Erza ̶ dijo el también con timidez.

̶ Lo de anteayer fue grandioso, deberíamos repetirlo... Si gustas... ̶ titubeó ella.

̶ Claro, claro que me gustaría... ̶ le sonrió y se sonrojó aun más. Siendo moren

Se volteaban a ver y quitaban la mirada enseguida seguido por un sonrojo que denotaba en sus mejillas, la escena era tan repulsiva que me daban ganas de vomitar. Carraspee para arruinar el momento.

̶ Creo que... También me saltaré esta clase, nos vemos Gray ̶ le sonreí de lado.

̶ ¡Nos vemos Jellal! Un gusto platicar contigo ̶ me devolvió la sonrisa pero aun mas grande que la mía.

̶ Claro ̶ por último voltee a ver a Erza que estaba algo molesta por la feliz despedida pero contenta a la vez por notar que su escenita me incomodó.

Que débil fui. No pude soportar verlos juntos, creía que iba a ser mas fácil vengarme pero al parecer no. Estaba tan centrado en mis pensamientos que no noté a Freed caminando a mi lado por el patio escolar, me empujó hacia la pared y me tocó en esa parte donde no me da la luz.

̶ ¿Listo para la sesión de hoy? ̶ dijo con voz sensual y, a su modo, provocativa.

̶ Freed, ahora no ̶ y ya nunca quise decir.

̶ Hoo vamos, se que te encanta ̶ empezó por quitarme el cinturón y bajar el zíper del pantalón.

̶ Freed dem... ̶ una sensación agradable pasó por mi entrepierna e hizo que no me negara. El chico comenzó a tocar por encima de la ropa interior pero después de lograr que me excitara pasó a otro rumbo.

En ese momento dejé de pensar. Freed será un maldito acosador pero no niego que es bueno con las manos, y con la boca. No fue hasta que después de tener un bulto sobresaliente de mis calzoncillos que me di cuenta de que Mirajane nos estaba observando. En ese momento reaccioné y empujé a Freed al suelo.

̶ ¡Largo de aquí maldito gay! ̶ le grité con enojo para cubrirme.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No digas eso Jellal, tu eres como yo y lo sabes!

̶ ¡Yo no soy como tu Freed! ̶ le grité ̶ ¡Ya deja de acosarme!

Salí corriendo de la escena para evitar explicaciones. No podía olvidar los ojos como platos que puso Mirajane al vernos, pasar por tal vergüenza me hizo preguntarme algunas cosas, como ¿en realidad me gusta que me vean como homosexual? ¿Quién carajo soy? Me desesperé y puse las manos sobre mi cabeza, acariciando fuertemente mi cabello, reflexionando, cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

̶ Si te doy un consejo, aclara tus dudas probando teniendo relaciones con tu mismo sexo, no solo un faje, eso cualquiera lo disfruta. Te lo digo por experiencia Jellal, y eso que soy yo, mirajane "la perfecta" ̶ me dijo con una cálida sonrisa, característica de ella.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza. By Gerard.**


End file.
